Banks of capacitors are switched into and out of three phase power distribution systems for voltage and power factor correction purposes and the like, as is well known in the art. The capacitor banks typically comprise a fuse, a switch, and a capacitor for each phase. In one configuration, the three capacitors are connected in a shunt or “wye” configuration with a common neutral/ground lead.
It is desirable for the utility to both control and know the state of the capacitor bank. It is also desirable for the utility to have information regarding the operational health of the capacitor bank components. To date, such control is typically accomplished locally, and such information is typically gathered locally by field crews that periodically manually inspect the components of the capacitor bank.
Other electrical and electronic devices that are powered through the power grid, such as pad-mounted air conditioners, motor-operated switches, and circuit sectionalizers also need to be controlled and monitored.